AUG HBAR
The AUG HBAR ('A'rmee 'U'niversal 'G'ewehr 'H'eavy-'B'''arreled '''A'utomatic 'R'ifle) is an Austrian Light Machine Gun variant of the AUG assault rifle. The AUG HBAR is unlocked at Rank 27 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The AUG HBAR is an LMG variant of the AUG assault rifle. It is a longer, heavier-barreled version meant for use as a light machine gun or as a Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW). Like with the MG36 variant of the G36 rifle, the heavier barrel is designed to reduce recoil with the barrel's weight for a longer effective range. In-Game A user familiar with the AUG A1 and who has some experience using the rifle in combat will notice how the HBAR performs incredibly similar to its predecessor, but with a larger magazine size. Similar to the MG36, the AUG HBAR does not have the built-in optics that its parent has, so it will not have any advantage in combat at medium and long ranges with the iron sights. In fact, the iron sights are very hard to use especially since the HBAR has higher recoil than other weapons in the AUG family, which are usually well-known for having low visual recoil. The AUG HBAR's stopping power is not all that impressive at closer range compared to other LMGs, which can usually three shot in CQC. However, it's capable of killing an enemy with four shots at any range. Surprisingly, the AUG has very good ballistic properties - it was stated by a developer that the AUG HBAR's properties are the exact same as the Intervention, a sniper rifle. By combining both facts, the AUG HBAR can become an exceptional DMR if high-magnification optics are attached and semi-auto mode or tap firing is used The AUG HBAR's characteristics diverge somewhat from its siblings in the handling department. As a much heavier weapon, aiming stability becomes compromised without the aid of attachments due to its heavier barrel. Interestingly enough, the HBAR is still accurate enough that aimed fire, despite the visual recoil, remains within a relatively tight spread with less gun model recoil. Where the HBAR begins to shine is with its hipfire capabilities. It is extremely stable when fired from the hip, retaining the tight spread provided by aiming. However, the visual recoil while aiming may pose problems when tracking the target and acquiring to a new target as the recoil can disorient the user. Using a Folding Grip or any attachment that reduces visual recoil can alleviate the affects of the high visual recoil and make better use of the low gun mdoel recoil. The HBAR, like the rest of the AUG family, performs as an all-around weapon and maintains the tradition of being a slow firing, highly accurate weapon. However, the HBAR can easily become vulnerable at short ranges against CQC-oriented weapons like PDWs and shotguns which have shorter time-to-kill. Attachments Pros And Cons Pros: * High damage at long range compared to assault rifles (4 shots to kill at long range) * Very good ballistics * Tight bullet spread * Fast reload for an LMG Cons: * Lower reserve munition than other LMGs. It has an assault rifle sized reserve ammo pool. This will make you run out of reserve ammo quite quickly * High visual recoil both vertical and horizontal without attachments * Low damage in CQC compared to other LMGs * Not a lot of suppression for an LMG * Horrible iron sights for mid to long range engagement * Smaller magazine size comapred to other LMGs Gallery Trivia * According to the developer Litozinnamon, the AUG HBAR has the same bullet drop as a sniper rifle, such as the Intervention. * It's possible that the AUG HBAR in game is actually the AUG LMG-T because of the rail it has, rather than a built-in scope like the AUG A1. * While the AUG HBAR is already a variant of the AUG, there is an AUG LMG variant which is based off of the AUG HBAR. * The AUG HBAR will cause bullet whizz and crack sounds to play - these sounds usually only play when a sniper's bullet hits an object. The L86 LSW and SCAR HAMR also do the same thing * Since the ballistic properties are similar to the Intervention's, this may explain why the bullets make whizz and crack sounds despite being fired out of a LMG. * HBAR stands for Heavy Barreled Automatic Rifle. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:AUG Family Category:Under Construction articles